Near field communication (NFC) is used by devices to conduct various transactions. Examples of such transactions include payment, purchases, unlocking doors, etc. NFC devices are designed to be in close proximity with one another to perform such communications and transactions.
There may be certain situations when an NFC device configured to perform a specific transaction with another NFC device (e.g., NFC reader), is not available to a user. For example, a user may have left his NFC device at home and desires entry through a door that is controlled by an NFC enabled lock. The user needs the NFC device to enter. In another example, a third party, such as relative of the user desires to make a purchase through a transaction with an NFC reader. The third party needs credentials from the user's NFC device to perform the transaction; however, the user can not just simply hand over the user's NFC device to the third party. The third party may have an NFC device, but that NFC device is not properly enabled to perform the transaction.
A typical solution addressing the described issues includes what may be called NFC range extension, which provides for a master NFC device and a proxy NFC device. The master NFC device may provide data/information to the proxy NFC device over a network, such as the Internet, using a bridging tunnel protocol (e.g. https, etc.).
Such solutions may be vulnerable to replay attacks, where another party (e.g., “man in the middle”) may steal the transmitted data/information. In other instances, the credentials may be reused by the third party or other parties. Furthermore, that protocols that are used may involve latency between the master NFC device and proxy NFC device, leading to problems of the NFC reader verifying/using the data/information provided from the master NFC device to the proxy NFC device.